Crimson Melody
by wearegliding5683
Summary: One shots following the beloved characters of this manga.
1. Always

Hello, welcome to my newest story. If you have never heard of _Your Lie in April_ I think that you should go check it out, especially if you are interested in classical music. It's quite a sweet story that I've been reading over the last few weeks. If you haven't read the manga or seen the anime, I'm giving you a warning that I'm about to say something that might spoil a bit. Not too much, but enough that you might want to stop and watch the originals before reading this.

I know that they have not revealed what is going on with Miyazono, but I'm going to write my own thoughts on this. I'm not sure what she is sick with in the original story, so I guess in some ways I'm not actually revealing anything that big. Just if people don't know that something is going on.

Summary: Miyazono Kaori finally admits the truth to Arima Kousei. She is going to die. Not in twenty years, not in fifty, within the year. The doctors have given her one-year to live. How will Arima react knowing that he is about to lose someone else? Will he have the courage to continue piano or walk away from the instrument?

Reviews are highly appreciated! I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: All rights go to Takao Yoshioka. This is strictly fan based.

* * *

><p>"I chose Watari-san because he would move on, but in truth, I wanted to be beside you, always."<p>

Arima Kousei was walking around his block for the last hour without stopping. His neighbor asked him if he everything was okay with him. He said no words to them, simply glanced at them before continuing to walk. The only person he expected to bother him, Tsubaki had yet to appear outside of her house. When he first began his walk, he considered knocking on her door. Asking her if she knew the truth from the beginning, but he stopped himself from approaching her. It seemed as though she was avoiding him as well. After his second time around the block, when people began to notice, the light in her room went out.

He planned to return home from school and work on a piece for the third competition that Kaori had forced him to sign up for. He hadn't expected her to be waiting outside of the schoolyard for him. He didn't mind seeing her there, but when she said that she was waiting for him, he couldn't say he expected it.

She acted like her usual self; dragging him into town and to the same bakery they had gone to before. The piano sat, almost glaring, at him from its spot in the room. When she asked him to play her a piece, he didn't say no. The women working at the bakery were pleased to hear a song echo throughout the shop.

It wasn't until they left the shop that things began to grow odd. Kaori demanded that they go to the park. When they reached the jungle gym, she climbed on top. No words were spoken, but Arima knew that she wanted him to climb up beside her. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He was never allowed to play in playground when he was a child. His mother was worried that he would hurt his hand or break him arm.

Sitting beside Kaori, he watched the gentle wind blow her hair away from her. They sat in silence for ten minutes. Eventually, he began to take in his surroundings, the swings and trees, leafs beginning to fall towards the ground. The seasons were changing.

"Kousei-san, I want you to promise me to continue playing the piano." Kaori said. "Even if I'm not there to hear it, you have to keep playing the piano."

"What does that mean? Have to decided to study in Europe?" There were rumors that a professor in Europe had taken interest in Kaori during her last competition. She had neither confirmed nor denied the facts. She even kept Watari out of her plans.

With a shake of the head, she sat forward, putting pressure on her legs. "I'm dying, Kousei-san."

The words rushed from her mouth with speed too high for Arima to take in, to understand them. "That is not funny, Kaori-san."

He slid down from the jungle gym, picking up his bag that he left at the bottom. He was shocked to hear her speak such words. She might have used force often when she was around Arima, but nothing as cruel. He knew that she enjoyed a smile, but to get one with such a lie.

"Arima, I'm not lying to you. My doctor, he told me last weekend that I have a year to live. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he put a time limit on my life. I have known for some time now, that I'm dying."

Arima stood still, his hands beginning to shake. She could not possibly be continuing with this if it was in fact a joke, right? But if it wasn't a joke, then it had to be real.

Stepping forward, a dark creature sprang out from the bushes and pounced onto Arima's arm. It was the black cat, which wandered about the town. For the first time in an hour, he stopped walking. Lifting the cat into his arms, be cradled it, and began his trail once more.

"Why did you tell me?" Words spilled from his mouth, words that didn't even register in his head.

"I wanted to hear you play the piano, once more." She said, sliding down next to him. "I was there when you stopped playing, the day that you decided to quit playing the piano. I decided that afternoon that I was going to be the reason that I was going to make you play again, if it was the last thing I did. My parents were rather shocked to hear me decide that." She said, lightly laughing, but Arima could no longer hear her voice.

"Arima?" She questioned, looking to him. Tears began to drip on the ground, sliding down from his cheeks. "From the time I as little I admired your talent. I fell in love with your music, but when I first saw you at school, I worried you wouldn't be able to handle the truth. That's why I chose Watari-san because he would move on, but in truth, I wanted to be beside you, always."

_Always._

_Always._


	2. One Day

So, I totally wasn't confusing the first names for surnames in the first chapter of this story. If you couldn't get the sarcasm from that, I was confusing the names, and I apologize if that threw anyone off. Anyways, now I will get that back under control. I hope that you enjoy this chapter of _Crimson Blood_.

I'm not really sure if this is a completely different one shot or if these two chapters are part of the same story. I just felt like writing about these characters after reading the latest chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep.<em>

"You have reached Kousei Arima's answering machine. I'm not available to take your phone call. Please leave a message after the beep, and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Kousei, this is Tsubaki. I wanted to call you about tomorrow. You didn't forget about our plans for tomorrow, did you? Haruto can't wait to meet you."

"Tsubaki! Let me have the phone!"

"No, you're going to-"

"Kousei, it's Watari. You better show up tomorrow. My children are the cutest things you'll ever see. Tsubaki's girl is adorable too, but wait until you see my boys kick that soccer ball. They are going to become three-time champions when they are in middle school I just know it. Oh, and I told Yume all about you."

"Watari, give me back the phone."

"I'm glad you're back from Europe. Did you meet any girls there? Were they attractive? I mean, for you, obviously. I'm a married man. I have children to be thinking about now."

"Watari, give it- Kousei, I'm sorry he snatched the phone from my hand. Like a two year old, did you hear that Watari? A two year old! I just wanted to call you; I know you said you didn't want to come to the grave with us, but the invitation is still open. We're leaving in an hour if you change your mind. Anyway, I guess we will see you tomorrow if not today. Goodbye, then."

_Click._

One day in December, a boy, with hair the color of coal and eyes as bright as the sky, sat down in front of the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, and light began to seep in.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. If you are wondering Haruto and Yume are just made up characters that I made to take place as the husband and wife for Tsubaki and Watari. If you really want the feel of how I was feeling while writing this, go look up Emile Pandolfi's rendition of Pure Imagination and listen to it.<p> 


End file.
